Music 80's.
Music of the decade of the 80's The decade of the 80's is particularly known in the industry of music because gave rise to the emergence of numerous musical styles. A lot of genres were developed in the 80's, and many of them had their origins in different places at different times. For example, the genres of Dance Pop and Grunge had emerged at the early and mid 1980 in the United States, while the Noise Pop had appeared in the late 80's, too in the United States, but in its case had many ramifications in Great Britain and other countries. Other genre with a similar development was the Acid House, which started in Chicago in the mid or late 80’s, but was spread all around United Kingdom and Australia. Other types of music arose in the 80's, like Techno, Indie Pop, Pop Rap and Twee Pop, however, the most popular genres at the time were: Pop and Alternative Rock (Michael Jackson, Madonna, Whitney Houston, Phill Collins, Prince), Rock and Metal (Guns N’ Roses, Bon Jovi, Metallica, Aerosmith, U2, Depeche Mode), and Trash Metal (being the famous band, Queen, the most representative of this style). Queen Queen it is a British band that was formed in London in the year 1970. However, the group reached its peak on the 80's, reason why became an iconic of the music of this decade. The members initially were the singer Freddie Mercury, the guitarist Brian May, the drummer Roger Taylor and the bassist John Deacon. Currently, only May and Taylor continue their careers under the name of Queen, due to the dead of Mercury in 1991 and the retirement of Deacon in 1996. Queen enjoyed success and great popularity in the UK, and had a notorious impact in the United States. Their recognition didn't stopped growing and was a matter of time before they ended up giving concerts and multiple tours in Japan and South America, too. They became an influential figure in the 80s, starting to participate in the most important music festivals in the world, being one of the bands most heard at the time. They had a very diverse style of music, and despite of being an influence in the hard rock and heavy metal, they incorporated elements of the glam rock, folk, blues and pop to their songs, giving new directions to their work. Queen's success and fame were such that earned them to win various titles, including "one of the 100 best rock bands" and "the best Britain group of all the times". With a total of fifteen studio albums, seven live albums and numerous compilations to their credit, Queen is a band that cannot be forgotten, and the proof is in their songs like "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We Will Rock You" and "We Are the Champions" that are still being heard all over the world. Conclusion We talked about how the 80's gave rise to numerous genres. However, music was not the only thing noteworthy during this decade. The fashion was something very particular too. At that time, many figures in the media were an influence in the style of clothing: Madonna imposed her style with pants, skirts, fishnet stocking, tops crucifixes and rhinestone chains, while Michael Jackson popularized jackets, leather pants and the use of closures. More in general, people used to dress things with a lot of color: big sweaters or shirts (that usually had one shoulder uncovered), miniskirts and leggings or worn jeans and jeans with stirrups. The use of heaters, fingerless gloves and really big accessories (like earrings or bracelets) was very popular too. And of course, we can't forget the hair frizz, which was a pretty common style. So, in conclusion, the 80's were more than just the development of the music or a pretty funny fashion style. The 80's were the years when the people had an enormous variation to choose what they really wanted to hear, and how much hair spray they wanted to used.